Draco¡¿Weasley!
by Saruski-Potter
Summary: Chap 3 Up! Nuestro conocido Draco Malfoy tiene que vivir con nuestra también conocida Familia Weasley... que pasaraa? Misterio/ intento de Humor/ Romance
1. Chap 1: La Tragedia

**HOlaa!** Ok, antes que nada, se me olvido decir una cosa en la intro: el fic es narrado por los personajes, supongo que principalmente por Draco, pero tambien sera por otros.

En fin, a quien lo lea... espero que os gustee!!

Y recordad, no hay mejor inspiración que un review!!! jaja

**1: La Tragedia**

**POV Draco**

Fue todo muy rápido. Estaba en mi mansión, cuando se apareció Arthur Weasley a la puerta, y me dijo que debía ir con el al Ministerio porque un familiar debía reconocer los cuerpos. Los cadáveres.

No podía ser. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy no podían estar… no quería decirlo. Debía ser todo un error, esos ineptos del Ministerio de Magia, mis padres no…

-¿Estas bien? – el estúpido del padre de Pobretón Weasley interrumpió mis pensamientos – Siento que tengas que pasar por una situación tan delicada…

Me limité a mirarle con el desprecio que se merecía. Seguramente ese traidor a la sangre estaba brincando por dentro, rebosante de la alegría porque mi padre estaba muerto.

-Oye – volvió a hablar-, de verdad que siento lo de tus padres, en caso de que sea cierto, claro. Seguro que ellos---

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres, Weasley! – le corté enfurecido – No te atrevas ni a mencionarlos. No eres digno de ello. – se calló de golpe. Me miró, y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se lo debió pensar mejor, ya que cerró la boca.

Hicimos el resto del trayecto en silencio.

**

-Pasa, Arthur. Usted también señor… - el funcionario consultó mi chapa, y entonces me miró con compasión – Malfoy.

Le miré de mala manera. Seguramente en ese sitio todo el mundo sabía que había en la sala en la que me acababan de invitar a pasar.

Entré a una sala de mármol blanco, en la que solo había dos camillas cubiertas con sábanas blancas cubriendo lo que se adivina unos cuerpos. Era la hora.

-Te dejaré solo – Me dijo Weasley -. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos, volveré en una media hora. – No me molesté en contestarle, y Weasley se fue.

Lentamente me acerqué a la primera, y con miedo, duda, y una infinidad de sentimientos más, levanté la primera sábana.

Una cabellera rubia, muy parecida a la mía, enmarcaba un rostro de alabastro de innegable belleza, aunque en su palidez habitual había el brillo de la muerte, un "algo" en su piel que parecía que gritase que estaba muerta, que nunca me iba a volver a mirar con cariño, que nunca iba a volver a hacerme esa mueca de sonrisa propia de la gente no acostumbrada a sonreír. Ese cadáver había sido Narcisa Malfoy.

Una parte de mí se murió en ese momento, lo sé, hasta juraría que esa parte de mi era el niño que nunca había querido ser, aunque en el fondo lo hubiese deseado con todas mis fuerzas, pues no es lo mismo querer que desear.

Una lágrima indiscreta me salió, y me apresure a secármela. Debía ser fuerte.

Despacio me dirigí a la siguiente camilla, sabiendo que no dolería tanto. Ese debía ser mi padre, aunque siempre supe que yo para él era sólo su perpetrador de sangre, su conexión con alguna otra familia de sangre limpia poderosa, su herramienta para intentar conseguir puntos ante el Señor Tenebroso. Por eso a los dieciséis años ya me había ordenado hacerme mortífago.

Levanté el blanco lienzo, y descubrí el conocido rostro de mi padre. Su largo pelo rubio, su mandíbula recia, aunque… había algo raro. Mi padre tenía una cicatriz bajo la barbilla, y ese cadáver no la tenía. Una sospecha me asaltó: cuidadosamente, levanté la sábana del antebrazo derecho del muerto. Piel pálida, cicatrices antigua, ninguna peca…ninguna Marca Tenebrosa.

Ese no era Lucius Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En fiin!! Me parece que un poco flojo, pero buenoo...vv'. Es muy corto, pero no quería dejar solo la intro (por cierto, gracias Skandar Gray por advertirme de que no se podia ^^')

De momento tengo escrito en la libreta el principio del cap 2 (unas 2pags de libreta pequeña xD) asi que supongo que en unos dias, una semanita tendre el siguiente... no se, depende de los reviews muahahah xD)

DEJEN REVIEWSS!! :D


	2. Voy a vivir con ¡¿QUIÉN!

2: Voy a vivir con ¡¿QUIÉN?!

_En capitulo anterior:_

_Levanté el blanco lienzo, y descubrí el conocido rostro de mi padre. Su largo pelo rubio, su mandíbula recia, aunque… había algo raro. Mi padre tenía una cicatriz bajo la barbilla, y ese cadáver no la tenía. Una sospecha me asaltó: cuidadosamente, levanté la sábana del antebrazo derecho del muerto. Piel pálida, cicatrices antigua, ninguna peca…ninguna Marca Tenebrosa._

_Ese no era Lucius Malfoy._

**POV Draco**

Me quedé en blanco: mi padre estaba vivo, o al menos no era seguro que estuviese muerto. Una luz se me encendió en la cabeza: si ese hombre tan parecido a padre no era padre, esa mujer tan parecida a madre podía no serlo.

Corrí hacia la camilla dónde estaba la mujer que, si tenía suerte, resultaría no ser mi madre. Aún y las esperanzas de que no fuese ella, no pude evitar el nudo en mi estómago. Cuándo llegue delante del cadáver, me paré, preguntándome como me lo montaría para cerciorarme de si era madre o no, pues ella no era mortífaga…

De pronto recordé algo que me gustaba de mi madre: una peca apenas perceptible que tenía encima de la ceja,. Rápidamente, me incline sobre su rostro, y mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, porque allí estaba la peca, tan perfecta como siempre.

No pude más hacerme el valiente, así que me senté en el suelo. Allí, con la cabeza oculta entre mis piernas me quedé, llorando.

Allí, con la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando, me encontró Weasley padre, veinte minutos después.

-Oye, chico – me susurró -, créeme que lo siento de verdad… Que tu padre no me… - parecía no encontrar la expresión adecuada –cayera demasiado bien no significa que quisiera que muriese, ni nada por el estilo…

-Ese hombre de la camilla--- me corté a mi mismo. No sabía si era buena idea mencionar que ese no era mi padre, pues podía peligrar la seguridad de padre… Además, si a padre no le había pasado nada, seguramente él mismo se encargaría de aclararlo todo, y yo tendría excusa, diciendo que se parecía demasiado…

-¿Ése hombre? ¿Lucius? ¿Qué le pasa? – Comadreja me miró como intentando adivinar algo.

-Nada, señor. No le pasa nada - Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de mi inusitada educación -. Son ellos.

Me giré y salí de aquella sala. Weasley fue tras de mi y me paró.

-Oye, Draco, tenemos que ir a ver a Tara.

-Y quién és ese?

-És el Jefe del Departamento de Menores. Es un tipo un tanto… extraño. – me fijé en Weasley: realmente estaba nervioso, pero me pregunté si era sólo por el tal Tara, o había algo más.

-¿Ese tío és los asuntos de los que tenía que encargarse? – Él solo asintió.

**

Entramos en un ascensor, y en la corta travesía se me ocurrieron muchas preguntas: si ese hombre no era mi padre, y claramente no lo era, ¿quién era? Es decir, las facciones de la cara eran idénticas, pero una Marca Tenebrosa no se puede borrar, y eso lo sabía bien mi antebrazo izquierdo… Que yo supiese, padre no tenía ningún hermano gemelo, pero esa parecía ser la única opción viable…

Si ese hombre era mi tío, ¿qué hacía con mi madre? Lo único que me habían dicho era que mis padres habían sido alcanzados por una explosión provocado por los mortífagos todavía no capturados, los que aún creían que era posible resucitar al Señor Tenebroso, pero eso no tenía sentido: padre lo hubiese sabido si eso fuese a pasar, no por nada era uno de los cabecillas de la Resistencia, como se llamaban a ellos mismos.

Pero no era su padre, entonces---

-Adelante, señores – dijo una voz grave, pero melodiosa y atrayente. Me giré para ver de quién era. Un chico que debía tener unos veinte recién cumplidos le miraba intensamente.

El chico era alto, de complexión fuerte, con el cabello castaño claro corto, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos azul claro, pero tenían una especie de brillo sobrenatural, y rezumaban tal cantidad de dureza y impasividad, que no pude evitar sentir un respeto irracional hacía el chico.

-Ho…Hola señor – le respondí tartamudeando -. Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerle. Usted debe ser el señor Tara, verdad?

-Así és, Draco. Puedo tutearte, no?

-Si claro, señor.

El señor Tara sonrío.

-Entonces, encantado de conocerte, Draco. Tutéame tu también, por favor. Llámame Chris, o Christian, como prefieras.

-De acuerdo se…Christian.

Yo seguía nervioso e intimidado. No se que tenía Tara que me ponía así. Quizás eran sus ojos, pero no me cabía duda que podría hacer lo que quisiera de cualquier persona.

Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, me fijé en una fotografía: en ella salían una joven de unos veinte años, con el pelo largo castaño y ondulado, y unos ojos negros bastante grandes; una niña de un año o así, con el cabello largo y castaño claro, y unos ojos tan inquietantes como los del hombre que tenía delante de mí; y un chico de unos cuatro años, muy rubio y con los ojos verdes.

-Os presento a mí familia – dijo de pronto Tara -. Ella és Victoria, mi mujer. Y ellos son Eva – señalaba a la pequeña -, y Erik.

Giré la cabeza, incómodo. No parecía que aquel niño fuese hijo suyo, la verdad. De reojo, noté como sonreía. En mi mente apareció la palabra Legeremancia, y me revolví en mi asiento. En ese momento, mi orgullo Malfoy se rebeló ante la idea que un desconocido me intimidase tanto, así que me volví hacia Tara y le espeté:

-No creo que quieras que hable contigo solo para hacerte mi amigo o para presentarme a tu familia, ¿no?

Tara ni se inmutó.

-No, en realidad no. Te he hecho venir porque tendremos que hablar de tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro?

-Exacto. Tenemos que decidir que hacer contigo.

Yo cada vez estaba más… ¿cómo decirlo? Intrigado y asustado, aunque me apresuré a esconder mis sentimientos bajo una máscara de despreocupación.

-Pues llevarme a mi casa no estaría mal.

A Tara se le escapó una media sonrisa, cosa que me dió muy mala espina.

-Oh, si. Te llevaremos a casa – suspiré tranquilo -. Para que recojas tus cosas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – El señor Weasley cada vez estaba más nervioso; pude ver como se revolvía en su asiento incómodo.

-Lo que oyes. Te hemos encontrado una nueva casa. – Podía intuir que Tara se lo estaba pasando hasta bien, lo que me enfurismó.

-¡DE ESO NADA! – Weasley me tocó el brazo. Como advirtiéndome para que me callara, pero me liberé de su contacto - ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BUSCARME NUEVA CASA!?

El Jefe del Departamento de Menores seguía imperturbable.

-Soy el que decide ahora mismo sobre ti. Soy el que puede decidir donde llevarte. Soy el que puede elegir entre buscarte otra familia, o llevarte a Azkaban, a la espera de un juicio, por llevar una Marca en el brazo.

Weasley hizo un giro tan brusco con el cuello para mirarme, que me pregunté sino se lo había roto o algo. En fin, eso no era mi problema. Tenía uno mucho peor, delante de mí.

-¿Có..Cómo sabes eso? – yo estaba bastante asustado, no puedo negarlo - ¿Quién demonios eres?

Tara volvió a regalarme una media sonrisa.

-Supongo que te decides por la familia… ¿no? – me apresuré a asentir con la cabeza – bien, pues después de mucho buscar---

-¿Porqué mucho buscar? – no lo entendía – ¿No me voy a quedar con la familia de alguno de mis amigos?

-Sintiéndolo mucho, ninguna familia quiso tener tu custodia, así que como iba diciendo---

Yo aún no lo pillaba del todo.

-¿Ninguna? Ni la Crabbe? – él negó con la cabeza - ¿Ni la Goyle? – volvió a negar - ¿Ni la Zabini? –se debía de haber cansado de negar, puesto que no se movió ni un ápice – Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿ni siquiera la Parkinson?

-Sólo una familia acepto cuidarte. – Gruñí por lo bajo. No necesitaba que nadie me cuidase.

-Los Montague, ¿verdad? – sino eran ellos, no sé quién podía ser.

-No, no son ellos.

-Joder, pues no se quien puede ser – esperé una respuesta por parte de Tara, pero el único movimiento que me llegó fue el de Weasley padre, removiéndose una vez más en la silla. Aquella comadreja no podía quedarse ni un momento quieta. Al ver que nadie me iba a responder, comente:

-Supongo que serán de sangre limpia… - Tara me dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa, y me respondió:

-Mmm… No sé… - se volvió hacia Weasley, que estaba mas pálido que nunca, y con perlitas de sudor en la frente. Debía estar pensando en cómo llegar a fin de mes – ¿Eres de sangre limpia, Arthur?

No. Un momento. Debía haber entendido mal, haber pensado mal. No podía ser… Comadreja me echó un vistazo nervioso, y respondió:

-Técnicamente, si. – Tara me miró de nuevo.

-Pues sí son de sangre limpia.

Repasé la última parte de la conversación en mi mente. Ok, no habia entendido mal…

Aquel hijo de su madre de Tara le había enviado a vivir al nido de porquería y miseria que era la casa de los Weasley, donde cada verano se reunía lo peor de la escoria mundial, la sangre sucio sabelotodo y el cara rajada…

Prefería Azkaban.


	3. Sin mas opciones

3.- Sin más opciones

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Aquel hijo de su madre de Tara le había enviado a vivir al nido de porquería y miseria que era la casa de los Weasley, donde cada verano se reunía lo peor de la escoria mundial, la sangre sucio sabelotodo y el cara rajada…_

_Prefería Azkaban._

Me quede callado por unos instantes. Oh, Merlín. Noté como me miraban los dos adultos de la habitación; uno con un poco de temor, diría yo, y otro con diversión. Lentamente, intentando no perder los nervios, al menos no de primeras, articulé:

-¿Estas diciéndome que es o vivir con ése – remarqué señalado a Weasley – o ir a Azkaban?

-Exacto, me alegro de que lo hayas pillado – ese asqueroso de Tara ya ni se molestaba en ocultar lo bien que se lo estaba pasando -. Al decirle que no tendríamos mas remedio que llevarte a un orfanato, se ofreció.

Una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Pues llévenme a un orfanato, No debe estar tan mal. – Seguro que estaría mas limpio que la casa de las comadrejas.

-Oh, no. Ahora que hay una alternativa, te vas a La Madriguera.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es como llamamos a mi casa – respondió con voz apagada Weasley.

-Si, claro, debí suponerlo. – Puse los ojos en blanco, no podía ser de otra manera.

Sopesé mis opciones: la Madriguera o Azkaban… En Azkaban ya no estaban los dementores, habían amigos y familiares míos…

-Pues lléveme a Azkaban.

Tara se levantó de pronto de su sillón, y me miró fijamente. Ni siquiera parecía molesto.

-Si vas a Azkaban, estarás allí bastantes meses, hasta que celebremos tu juicio. Si sales libre, ya serás mayor de edad, pero no encontrarás trabajo, ya que no habrás acabado tus estudios mágicos, además de que la sociedad te repudiará por haber sido mortífago. Y, por si fuera poco – entonces sonrío, y me acojoné bastante -, perderás toda tu herencia. – Oh, Dios, eso era peor de lo que me habría podido imaginar. – Eso en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, te declararán culpable, y te pasarás en resto de tu vida en una celda. Seguramente, enloquecerás, ya que toda señal del mundo exterior que verás será un plato de comida asquerosa que pasará por una rendija de la puerta de tu encierro, y me encargaré personalmente de que te mantengas incomunicado hasta que te pudras allí dentro.

Me quedé blanco. Cada vez daba más miedo ese chico. Weasley también se le quedó mirando asustado, pero no dijo nada.

Volví a considerar lo que podía hacer. Si me iba a casa de Weasley, me pasaría sólo un año allí, en el que la mayoría del tiempo estaría en Hogwarts. Sólo tendría que pasar allí un verano y medio, y sería mayor de edad. Además, tendría libre movimiento para investigar más cosas sobre la muerte de mi madre y el otro hombre, y saber donde estaba padre. Pero me asaltó una duda.

-Y si me fuese con los muertos de hambre – Tara me miró mal, pero no me importó -, ¿que pasaría con mi herencia?

-Estaría a cargo de Arthur hasta tus diecisiete, claro.

-¡No puede ser! Seguro que a la mínima se lo gasta todo. – Capaz, se lo gastaría en cachivaches muggles, seguramente.

-No me parece que ni Arthur ni su familia sean unos ladrones, cosa que no se puede decir de otras familias de renombre – respondió con voz glacial Tara, con una ceja alzada.

-Déjalo, Christian – le interrumpió Weasley -, acaba de pasar por una situación chocante.

-No necesito que me defiendas, comadreja – le repliqué.

-Basta de charlas, es hora de irse. Os iréis ahora mismo. – ordenó Tara, cogiendo un saquito con polvos verdes. – Id mediante Polvos Flu, podéis utilizar mi chimenea misma – le pasó el saquito a Weasley -. Si tienes algún problema, Arthur, avísame, por favor.

-Lo haré, Christian. Un placer verte de nuevo. – entró en la chimenea, y, tirando los Polvos Flu, gritó:

-¡A la Madriguera!

Cuando la comadreja padre se hubo ido en un remolino de fuego verde, Tara me miró, y me prácticamente siseó:

-Te estaré vigilando, Malfoy. Ni intentes nada raro, porque lo sabré. Ahora vete.

Y con esas palabras en la mente, cogí Polvos Flu, entré en la chimenea, y imité a Weasley gritando:

-¡A la Madriguera!


End file.
